


No Laments

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Better 15 Years Later Than Never [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to Fifteen Years And Fifteen Minutes Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Laments

_We have each other._

"We did, didn't we?"

"Napoleon...?"

"Just remembering something you said to me a long time ago. You were right - but I was too blinded by my own disillusionment to see it."

"You're lamenting again. You know what I told you about that."

"I know, but -"

"But nothing. No one is immune to human frailties. Not even the eternally optimistic Napoleon Solo."

"You're very annoying."

"I'm right."

"You're especially annoying when you're right."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I'll take you any way I can get you."

"Then stop lamenting. We have each other now and that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you. Now shut up and come to bed."


End file.
